Последствия: Конец Империи
|cover artist=Скотт Байел |publisher=*Del Rey * «Азбука» |release date=*21 февраля 2017 года * Февраль 2018 года |pages=*423 * 480 |isbn=978-5-389-13555-0 |series=Трилогия «Последствия» |preceded by=«Последствия: Долг жизни» }} «Последствия: Конец Империи» ( , ) — каноничный роман Чака Вендига. Книга является третьим и финальным томом трилогии «Последствия», которая началась с романов «Последствия» и «Последствия: Долг жизни». Роман вышел 21 февраля 2017 года. На русском языке книгу выпустило издательство «Азбука» в феврале 2018 года. Роман вышел в переводе Кирилла Плешкова, под редакцией «Гильдии архивистов». Аннотация После первых двух романов трилогии, Чак Вендиг представляет её завершение, входящие в цикл «От истоков к „Пробуждению Силы“. Поскольку приближается окончательное противостояние между Новой Республикой и Империей, все взоры устремляются на пустынную планету Джакку. Империя разрушается. Но победа далась Альянсу нелегко. Неокрепшая Новая Республика терпит сокрушительное поражение от Осколка Империи, заставляя проверить ту на прочность перед лицом старого врага. Для участия в засаде на Рей Слоун — разыскиваемую военную преступницу, Норра Уэксли, пилот восстания, присоединяется обратно к Лее. Но ей движет нечто большее, чем верность Новой Республике. Её муж был превращён в пешку в игре Слоун, и теперь она жаждет мести. Однако Рей имеет и свои планы, преследуя предателя Галлиуса Ракса, хитрого стратега и манипулятора, собравшего остатки Империи и пытающегосего исполнить окончательный план Палпатина. Когда Имперский флот собирается на орбите Джакку, армада Республики вступает в битву, чтобы закончить то, что было начато при Эндоре. И будущие галактики наконец решится. Появления * Мать Аддара * Убрик Адельхард * Кирста Агейт * Мас Амедда * Ведж Антиллес * Юприн Арло * Корвин Балласт * Джом Барелл * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Бирт * Борго * Ходнар Боррум * Брев * Бушар * C-3PO * Лэндо Калриссиан * Чубакка * Данассик * Дэнн * Деллало Дейсон * Ардин Дельтура * Денгар * Дессард * Пайма Дролли * Дурга * Эффни * Ашмин Эк * Джес Эмари * Эмбо * Гален Эрсо * Урк Г'лар * Первин Гедде * Гладстон * Гомм * Грофф * Альстер Гров * Гвиска * Гьюти * Хооли * Армитаж Хакс * Брендол Хакс * Иггс * Хостис Иж * Брин Айзиска * Новер Джебел * Джетпур * Джамон * Джита * Джатчинс * Хартер Калония * Трейсин Кейн * Катина * Кеяна * Кайза * Коко * Колоб * Окси Крей Корбин * Корбус * Орсон Кренник * Кондер Кайл * Лалу * Лобот * Лоррин * Лумпавару * Мабо * Мадраммагат * Элеодай Маракаванья * Малакили * Малла * Мапо * Отец Мапо * Мать Мапо * Маргл * Маррок * Мерра * Мон Мотма * Лорган Мовеллан * Костик * Нанз * Наравал * Ниима * Феррик Обдур * Око-По * Олс Утик * Лея Органа * Эксим Паншард * R2-D2 * R3-W5 * Рандд * Галлиус Ракс * Рекья * Реми * Ритало * RK-242 * R-K77 * Райлон * Ринскар * Карклин Риун * Сондив Селла * Дарт Сидиус * Сирай * Люк Скайуокер * Рей Слоун * Бен Соло * Хан Соло * Грелка Сорка * Спон * Суги * Сестра Суги * Меркуриал Свифт * T-2LC * Карс Тал-Корла * Ним Тар * Ребенок Ним Тара * Уилхафф Таркин * Юп Ташу * Табба Телдар * Траун * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Трайнесс * Тайбен * Сид Аддра * Уггорда * Дарт Вейдер * Кобб Вэнс * Синджир Рат-Велус * Мать Синджира Рата Велуса * Воммб * Уикет У. Уоррик * Толвар Вартол * Венчинс * Брентин Уэксли * Норра Уэксли * Теммин Уэксли * Дор Ваидо * Йарра * Йендор * Йимуг * Из * Вуллф Юларен |creatures= * Айва * Ануба * Банта * Barnacle * Птица ** Firebird ** Flit-wren ** Стальноклюв ** Taka-tey ** Tik-tak bird ** Vulture ** Vworkka * Бларрг * Cat ** Тука * Crab * Собака * Фазьер * Рыба ** Eel ** Octo-fish ** Pik-pok fish * Gizka * Goat ** Gill-goat * Гандарк * Хаппабор * Насекмоые ** Bee ** Жуки ** Blood-worm fly *** Drriw-tcha blood-worm fly ** Centipede ** Crete-bug ** Moth ** Polywing ** Redjacket wasp ** Ya-ya fly * Джерба * Ковакианская обезьяноящерица * Крайт-дракон * Kyaddak * Nektod * Nerf * Ранкор * Ripper-raptor * Сарлакк * Грызуны ** Mouse *** Skittermouse ** Крыса *** Вомп-крыса * Scutjumper * Змея ** Akivan viper ** Pole-snake * Слизень * Spider * Таунтаун * Варактил * Червь |droids= * Agri-droid * Дроид-убийца * Боевой дроид ** Боевой дроид B1 * Builder droid * MA-B0 cargo lifter droid * Nanny droid * Разведывательный дроид * Протокольный дроид * Ремонтный дроид ** Серия MSE *** Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 * Страж |events= * Войны клонов * Devastation of Taris * Дуэль в офисе Палпатина * Эпоха Империи ** Assassination attempt on Mon Mothma ** Attack on a New Republic outpost ** Destruction of Imperial Star Destroyers ** Escape from Skystrike Academy ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Attack on Chandrila *** Battle for Kuat Drive Yards *** Битва при Эндоре *** Битва при Хоте *** Битва при Явине *** Capture of Perwin Gedde *** Capture of Mercurial Swift *** Крайние меры **** Битва при Джакку *** Coruscant civil war *** Coronet City revolution *** Катастрофа *** Dissolution of the Imperial Senate *** Imperial-Republic peace talks *** Железная блокада **** Liberation of Bespin *** Liberation Day *** Освобождение Кашиика *** Liberation of Nakadia *** Rebellion on Akiva *** Siege of Arkanis *** [[Theft of the Imperialis|Theft of the Imperialis]] ** Провозглашение Нового порядка ** Истребление джедаев ** Mission to Nakadia ** Skirmish in Freetown ** Wedding of Han Solo and Leia Organa * Mission to Nal Hutta * Mission to Scipio * Mission to Serenno * Новая Республика ** Festival of Liberation * Приказ 66 * Skirmish on Felucia |locations= * Avast * Колонии ** Castell ** Duluur sector *** Devaron system **** Devaron ***** Devaron New Republic outpost ***** Karatokai Mountains ***** Temple of Eedit ** Orbital Shipyard CC-24 * Центральные Миры ** Alderaan sector *** Альдераан ** Чандрила *** Hanna City **** Eleutherian Plaza ***** Chandrila Senate house **** Hangar 34 **** Hangar Forty-Seven **** Silver Sea ** Corellian sector *** Corellia system **** Кореллия ***** Coronet City ****** Peace and Security Headquarters ** Сектор Коруса *** Субсектор Корусант **** Система Корусант ***** Корусант ****** Галактический город ******* Coruscant underworld ******* Федеральный округ ******** Imperial Palace ******* Imperial Archives ** Ganthel ** Хосниан-Прайм *** Лётная академия Хосниан-Прайма ** Kuat * Demesel * Внутреннее Кольцо ** Onderon ** Западные Рубежи *** Система Джакку **** Джакку ***** Blowback Town ***** Угольный Кряж ***** Caverns of Bagirlak Garu ***** Cratertown ****** Ergel's Bar ***** Гоазонские пустоши ****** Зыбучие равнины ******* Main Imperial base ***** Niima's temple ***** Plaintive Hand plateau ****** Jakku Observatory ***** Valley of the Eremite ***** Yiulong Canyons **** Солнце Джакку * Jindau Station * Kerev Doi * Среднее Кольцо ** Сектор Чоммель *** Система Набу **** Набу ***** Gallo Mountains ***** Otoh Gunga ***** Тид ****** Plaza of the Catalan ******* Silver Fountain ** Golus ** Golus Station ** Сектор Митаранор *** Система Кашиик **** Кашиик ***** Ashmead's Lock ***** Mount Arayakyak ** Nakadia *** Quarrow **** Izzik's **** Poma-club **** Quarrow Senate house ** Ord Mantell ** Quantxi * Orish * Внешнее Кольцо ** Akiva *** Myrra **** Satrap's Palace ** Сектор Аноат *** Система Беспин **** Беспин ***** Зона жизни ****** Облачный город ******* Casino level ******** Bolo Tanga room ****** Red Zone *** Хот **** База „Эхо“ *** Unidentified asteroid monitoring station ** Anthan Prime *** Anthan Spire ** Сектор Арканис *** Arkanis **** Arkanis Academy *** Система Тату **** Татуин ***** Freetown ***** Дворец Джаббы ** Askaji ** Frong ** Horuz ** Сектор Модделл *** Система Эндор **** Эндор ** Мон-Кала ** Nal Hutta ** Нар-Шаддаа ** Рилот ** Savareen sector *** Christoph system **** Кристофсис ***** Crystal forest *** Родия ** Taris *** Talinn district **** Palmyra foundry * Torphlus * Ulmatra * Неизведанные Регионы * Uyter * Velusia system ** Sevenmoon ** Sixmoon * Virkoi ** Viper's Nest * Vorlag * Vulpinus Nebula * Дикое Пространство ** Adumar system * Yan Korelda |organizations= * Acolytes of the Beyond * Администратор * Advisor * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Пилот-повстанцец * Anklebiter Brigade * Architect * Ликвидатор * Барон-администратор * Бармен * Bespin Wing Guard * Чёрное солнце ** Босс ** Frillian Confederacy *** Gindar Gang ** Underboss * Телохранитель * Охотник за головами * Bureaucrat * Cartographer * Церковь Силы ** Pastor * Confederacy of Corporate Systems * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Сепаратистская армия дроидов * Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация * Coronet City Peace and Security * Coruscant provisional government * Councillor * Crymorah syndicate * Diplomat * Doctor * Emissary * Инженер * Farmer * Первый орден * Галактическая Империя ** Коммендант ** Советник Империи ** Emperor's adviser ** Emperor's Royal Guard ** Галактический Император ** Губернатор ** Гранд-мофф ** Grand Vizier ** Имперская академия ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** AT-ST driver **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Песчаный штурмовки ***** Штурмовик *** Имперский флот **** Лейтенант ** Имперский офицерский корпус *** Имперский офицер ** Имперское бюро безопасности *** Агент *** Loyalty officer ** Имперский Сенат ** Shadow Council * Галактическая Республика ** Великая армия Республики * Игрок * Гангстер * Ghostfinder fleet * Отшельник ** Anchorite * Дом Органа ** Принцесса * Картель хаттов * Imperial hunter * Imperial territory G5-623 * Inspector * Имперский осколок Джакку ** Gallius Rax's child soldiers * Джедай ** Орден джедаев *** Рыцарь-джедай * Журналист * Король * Kiza's family * Правоохранительные органы * Mayor * Наёмник * Торговец * Miner * Monk * Навигатор * Nem-hive * Новая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Канцлер *** Committee for Imperial Reallocation *** Senate Guard *** Сенатор ** Minister of Finance ** Вооружённые силы Новой Республики *** New Republic Academy *** Армия Новой Республики **** Солдат Новой Республики *** Флот обороны Новой Республики **** Корпус звёздных истребителей Новой Республики ***** Эскадрилья «Клинок» ***** Пилот Новой Республики ***** Эскадрилья „Фантом“ ****** Phantom Leader ***** Тиерфонские жёлтые асы *** New Republic Special Forces **** Сержант ** New Republic Security Bureau ** Norra Wexley's team * New Separatist Union * Nurse * Офицер ** Адмирал ** Капитан ** Коммандер ** Коммодор ** Офицер связи ** Энсин ** Fleet Admiral ** Генерал ** Grand Admiral ** Лейтенант-коммандер ** Lieutenant General ** Вице-адмирал * Старая Республика * Пилот * Pilgrim * Пират * Офицер полиции * Prophet * Королева * Red Key Raiders * Republic Sienar Systems * Rossmoyne family * Мусорщик * Учёный * Разведчик * Shadow Syndicate * Sheriff * Флотские системы Сиенара * Ситхи ** Дарт ** Тёмный лорд ситхов ** Sith armada ** Лорд ситхов ** Мастер-ситх * Sith Empire * Slaver * Слайсер * Контрабандист * Солдат * Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya * Шпион * Sugi's bounty hunters * Учитель * Вор * Ubrik Adelhard's Imperial remnant * Восстание * Вице-король * Warden * Семья Уэксли * Whills |species= * Абеднедонцы * Арконцы * Aybarian * Биты * Бларины * Chagrian * Chiss * Граны * Elomin * Эвоки * Frong * Гаморреанцы * Люди * Гунганы ** Otolla * Herglic * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Чандрилианцы ** Кореллианцы ** Киборг ** Мандалорцы ** Набуанцы * Хатты * Iakaru * Iotran * Иторианцы * Клатуинцы * Кюдзо * Мон-каламари * Nakadian * Наркусы * Никто * Omwati * Ongree * Orishen * Pantoran * Куаррены * Quermian * Родианцы * Sentient bee * Ssori * Салластанцы * Тидо * Тогруты * Torphlusian * Tusken Raider * Тви'леки * Umbaran * Verpine * Викуэи * Вуки * Забраки ** Iridonian |vehicles= * Boat * Спасательная капсула * Репульсорная техника ** Спидер *** Гравицикл * Космическая станция ** Боевая станция *** Звезда Смерти **** Звезда Смерти II ***** Emperor's Tower ****** Emperor's Throne Room **** Звезда Смерти I * Звёздный корабль ** Battleship *** Линейный корабль типа «Звёздный ястреб» **** «Amity» **** «Concord» **** «Единство» ** Бомбардировщик *** Лёгкий бомбардировщик ** Крупный корабль *** Дредноут **** Звёздный дредноут ***** Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» ****** «Eclipse» ****** «Liberty's Misrule» ******* Hangartown ****** «Разоритель» *** Звёздный крейсер **** Звёздный крейсер MC80 ***** MC80A star cruiser ****** «Home One» *** Звёздный разрушитель **** «Diligent» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ****** «Наносящий удар» **** «Punishment» ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 ** Крейсер *** «Oculus» ** Грузовой корабль *** HHG-42 Bulkstar *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ***** «Тысячелетний сокол» *** MK-4 freighter **** «Moth» ** Фрегат *** Alderaanian escort frigate **** «Sunspire» *** Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *** «Redeemer» ** Канонерка *** «Halo» *** Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing» ** Шаттл *** Алфавитная линия **** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ***** «Tydirium» ** Звёздный истребитель *** Звёздный истребитель «A-wing» **** Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» *** A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter *** Серия TIE **** Перехватчик TIE/IN **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln **** Бомбардировщик TIE/sa **** Экспериментальный истребитель завоевания превосходства в воздухе TIE/sk x1 *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** T-65C-A2 X-wing starfighter ***** Temmin Wexley's T-65C-A2 X-wing starfighter **** Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *** Звёздный истребитель «Y-wing» **** Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» ** Транспорт *** Tyrusian sky-sloop ** Войсковой транспорт ** Vantillian catamaran ** Яхта *** Durga's yacht *** Ganoidian tri-deck cruiser *** «Imperialis» *** ''Imperialis'' (Jakku) * Шагоход ** AT-AT ** AT-ST * Wheel-bike * Wheel-car |technology= * Броня ** Мандалорская броня ** Наплечник ** Броня штурмовика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * Дубинка * Blast-drill * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет ** Бластерная винтовка *** DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 ** M-45 repeating ion blaster ** Rossmoyne Vitiator pistol ** Scatterblaster * Blast drill * Энергетический арбалет * Camera * Пушка ** Electromagnetic plasma cannon * Хронометр * Комлинк * Communications array * Компьютер ** Компьютер наведения * Кибернетика ** AJ^6 cyborg construct ** Oculus-lens ** Optical implant * Датапад * Data spike * Дефлекторный щит * Генератор дефлекторного щита * Детонатор * Дроид * Electronic translator ** Вокодер-переводчик *** Иторианский переводчик * Двигатель * Fuel cell * Голокрон ** Sith holocron * Голограмма * ГолоНет ** Новости ГолоНета * Голопроектор * Holovid * Гипердвигатель * Inhibitor chip * Ion torpedo * Реактивный ранец * Kesium gas rig * Knife * Kyuzo war shield * Световой меч * Locator * Magna-battery * Magnacuffs * Magna-driver * Оружие ближнего боя ** Топор ** Gaderffii stick ** Lance *** Shock-lance ** Посох * Mend-gel * Ракета ** Concussion missile * Mortar * Needle * Pistol * Протонная торпеда * Quadnoculars * Reactor * Репульсор * Repulsorjet * Ограничительный болт * Rifle * Rocket booster * S-крылья * Датчик ** Environmental sensor ** Proximity sensor * Servomotor * Рогатка * Slugthrower ** Cycler rifle * Snip-shears * Spear * Stabilizer * Суперлазер * Супероружие * Telescope * Притягивающий луч * Transceiver tooth * Transmitter * Турболазер * Турболифт * Turret * DF.9 turret placement * Viewport * Vibro-knife * Виброклинок * Virtual holoscape * Water recycler * Wrist comm |miscellanea= * Acid * Alactite * Алкоголь ** Brandy ** Chandrilan raava ** Junipera ** Lachrymead ** Liquor ** Rum *** Corellian rum *** Kowakian rum ** Whiskey * Инородцы * Антенна * Anti-droid sentiment * Астероид * Атмосфера * Atmospheric fighter * Бакта * Патронташ * Усик * Beastmaster * Bezorite * Black hole * Чёрный рынок * Blastocrete * Блокада * Кровь * Кость * Книга * Награда * Brain * Breast * Мостик * Burial * Каф * Кантина * Столица * Carbon * Казино * Пещера * Сантиметр * Chess * Chromatite * Circus * Город * Одежда ** Пояс ** Обувь ** Накидка ** Перчатка ** Имперская военная форма *** Grand Admiral uniform *** Пластина знаков различия ** Брюки ** Роба ** Рубаха * Clown * Кабина * Code K-one-zero * Коммандос * Башня связи * Coolant * Кристалл ** Кайбер-кристалл ** Nova crystal * Валюта ** Кредит * Daubcrete * Смерть * Божество * Дежарик * Демократия * Deprivation chamber * Demon * Пустыня * Diet * Dilarium oil * Dismemberment * Кукла ** Tooka doll * Сон * Ударные * Durasteel * Dyan-thread * Ухо * Emerald * Глаз * Фабрика * Farm * Fertilizer * Fiber-cloth * Fibercrete * Огонь * Fireworks * Рыбная ловля * Пища ** Bread *** Сублимированный крахмал ** Digestive biscuit ** Dried galcot ** Фрукт *** Джоган *** Poma-drupe fruit *** Pta fruit *** Shi-shok ** Jogan juice ** Kalpa sea-thread ** Kukula nut ** Noodle ** Nutro-pill ** Procarb bar ** Рационный паёк * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Способности Силы *** Удушение Силы *** Видение Силы *** Shatterpoint *** Телекинез ** Светлая сторона Силы ** Living Force * Fortress * Funeral * Fungus * Топливо * Galactic Concordance * Gallius Rax's speech * Азартные игры ** Pazaak ** Сабакк ** Six-Card Gizka Limit * Газ ** Kesium gas ** Oxygen ** Ozone ** Тибанна * Газовый гигант * Ghost * Glass * Glombo shell * Защитные очки * Золото * Grain * Гравитация * Gravity well * Grav-plate * Стрелок * Волосы * Hand-to-hand combat * Ангар * Hangover * Шляпа * Сердце * Hexabolt * Holster * Hoverplank * Hull * Гуманоид * Hunting * Гиперпространство * Imperial Instruments of Surrender * Ioxin powder * Iron * Храм джедаев * Jogan-juice * Journal of the Whills * Jubilee wheel * Jungle ** Лес * Дуга Кесселя * Kidney * Kilometer * Klaxon * Krayt dragon pearl * Kriff * Laboratory * Язык ** Основной галактический язык ** Хаттский язык ** Kyuzo ** Proto-Huttese ** Quarrenese ** Шириивук ** Салластанский язык ** Tusken ** Zabraki * Лазер * Кожа (материал) * Лекку * Lethorn * Light-year * Скорость света * Конечность * Lung * Mag-alloy * Магма * Magnetosphere * Magnite * Maker * »Да пребудет с тобой Сила« * Медаль * Medcenter * Medkit * Mend-gel * Молоко * Горное дело * Зеркало * Moebius chess * Montral * Спутник * Гора * Рот * Mox-spelt * Музыка ** The Cantata of Cora Vessora ** »Treachery and Countenance" * Naval Corps Boxing * Туманность * Нос * Nu-skin * Nutro-pills * Обсерватория * Обсидиан * Океан * Opera * Орбита * Картина * Parade * Parasite * Роители * Растение ** Цветы *** Hai-ka flower ** Трава ** Мхи *** Sponge-moss ** Дерево *** Sakai-wood *** Sanctuary tree *** Shi-shok tree *** Tintolive tree * Plasma * Plastocrete * Пластоид * Взвод * Яд ** Mycotoxin *** Kytrogorgia * Poma * Politics * Тюрьма * Заключённый * Procarb bar * Пропаганда * Освежитель * Беженец * Размножение * Рептилия * Restaurant * Rope * Self-destruct mechanism * Shah-tezh ** Beast ** Counselor ** Craft ** Demesne ** Disciple ** Dowager ** Imperator ** Knight ** Outcast ** Vizier * Shower * Silica * Silicate * Silicax oxalate * Sith artifact ** Mask of Viceroy Exim Panshard * Скелет * Slavery * Сон * Космопорт * Spacer * Спайс * Звезда * Звёздная карта * Steel * Живот * Stone * Оглушение * Самоубийство * Super Star Destroyer * Tea ** Deychin tea * Tent * Трон * Время ** Секунда ** Стандартный день ** Стандартное десятилетие ** Стандартный час ** Стандартная минута ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартная неделя ** Стандартный год * Tin * Язык * Тост * Tooth * Пытка * Trachea * Мусорный уплотнитель * Tumor * Viewport * Вулкан * Vrenian style * Вода * Wheel Races * Winter * Письмо * Xenophobia * Юнлинг * Зейд-ткань }} Галерея обложек Empires End cover.png|Обложка оригинального издания File:Aftermath-EmpiresEnd-BN.png|Эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:AM-EE_Back_cover_final.jpg|Задняя сторона обложки File:Aftermath-EmpiresEnd-Paperback.jpg|Издание в мягкой обложке File:Flying to Victory.png|«Лететь к победе» — вкладыш в эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:Strength Through Order.png|«Сила через порядок» — вкладыш в эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:Aftermath Empires End placeholder cover.jpg|Временная обложка Empires_End_cover_RU.png.jpg|Русскоязычное издание: Последствия: Конец Империи Внешние ссылки * Примечания и сноски Категория:Трилогия «Последствия» Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Книги 2017 года Категория:Книги издательства «Азбука» Категория:Романы на русском языке